Dame de Coeur
by LexieGirl
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Bella réalisait son amour à sens unique pour Alice? Qu'arriverait-il si elle lui avouait ses sentiments? Est-ce qu'Alice l'accepterait, ou la repousserait-elle gentiment?
1. Préface

_Dame de Coeur est la traduction de Change of Heart de SweetestSuicide.  
Selon moi, elle vaut la peine d'être lue &si vous vous débrouillez bien en anglais, je vous conseille fortement d'aller la lire car les mots seront plus justes :)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!_  
_LexieGirl_

* * *

**Préface**

Depuis quand ai-je commencé à pensé à elle? J'aime Edward, je mourrais pour lui et puis elle est entrée dans ma vie. Elle a été la première à venir vers moi quand nous nous sommes rencontrées pour la première fois. Edward n'était pas comme ça, il gardait ses distances et ça lui a pris longtemps avant de franchir la barrière qu'il y avait entre nous. Mon amour pour Edward était toujours le même: la langueur, le désir, le désespoir. Cependant, j'ai constaté que c'était en train de changer et tout cette langueur, ce désir et ce désespoir s'étaient déplacés vers sa sœur, Alice.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que c'est comme ça? Depuis que j'avais appris à connaître Alice un peu mieux? Ou était-ce dès le début de notre première rencontre? Ça fait si longtemps et je suis mariée au mari le plus merveilleux, celui dont toutes les filles rêvent: Edward Cullen. J'ai une fille extraordinaire, moitié vampire et moitié humaine: Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Mon nom est Isabella Cullen, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Isabella est pompeux et puis Bella sonne moins compliqué.

Donc c'est comme ça que mon amour a radicalement changé. Edward a été le premier garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Alice a été la première fille dont je suis profondément tombée amoureuse. Je sais qu'Alice ne sait rien de tout ça, ou elle en est seulement inconsciente. Je ne veux pas sortir de ma coquille et la confronter à tout ça. Je ne veux pas détruire la vie que j'ai toujours voulu. Je ne veux pas détruire la famille que j'ai maintenant. Le bonheur n'est pas à ma portée pour l'instant et ma seule joie est ma fille Renesmée, que tout le monde surnomme Nessie.

Abandonner mon bonheur pour une vie que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est bien moi ça.


	2. Un acte

_J'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec les temps de verbes.  
Si quelqu'un voit quelque chose d'anormal, il peut me faire signe :)  
Je ne mords pas de toute façon ;) Bonne lecture!  
LexieGirl_

* * *

**Phase un – Un acte**

J'étais assise au salon à tourner les pages des magasines de mode que la maison contient. Ne vous emportez pas, ce sont les seuls magasines qu'il y a dans la maison, à l'exception de ceux d'architecture qu'Esmé, ma belle-mère, lit. Parcourir toutes ces revues peut vous procurer des migraines, même si les vampires ne peuvent pas en avoir. Les magasines d'architecture sont amusants à lire, mais seulement lorsque je suis au bord du désespoir.

«Bella!» Oh, je l'entendis très bien. Le son le plus doux qui soit et son parfum me frappèrent de plein fouet. Je croyais que j'étais déjà au Paradis. J'aime tout chez elle: son parfum, sa voix, son corps mince et menu, la façon qu'elle a de marcher, absolument tout. J'aime tout ce temps que je peux passer avec elle maintenant que je fais partie de la famille, mais il y a toujours ce problème: je ne peux pas dire qu'elle est ma Alice.

«Alice, tu sais où je suis.» Répondis-je sur un ton de voix normal, sachant qu'elle m'entendrait. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas besoin de m'appeler si fort, pas alors que j'allais l'imaginer en train de crier mon nom pendant qu... Je me secouai rapidement, je ne voulais pas penser à cela alors qu'Alice pouvait le voir. Non que j'eusse décidé de lui faire quoique ce soit, mais une décision reste une décision et elle la verrait néanmoins.

«Bonjour ma chère Bella.» Dit Alice avec sa voix la plus douce avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Le baiser était rapide, mais je peux le sentir persister sur ma peau froide comme le marbre. C'est le désavantage à être un vampire: ma peau ne peut pas être chaude.

«Bonjour Alice.» J'essayai de garder un ton stable, particulièrement alors que ce doux baiser amical m'avait coupé le souffle. Je me demandai si elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Je me demandai si je devais le lui dire. Non, je ne lui dirai pas. Je ne veux pas mettre de malaise entre nous.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Demanda Alice de sa voix douce mélangée avec un soupçon de curiosité. Je souris et lui fis face. Nos visages étaient seulement à quelques centimètres de distance, mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir se reculer. Si j'avais pu rougir à ce moment, mes joues auraient déjà viré au cramoisie.

«Je lis un de tes magasines puisqu'il n'y en a pas d'autres que les tiens et ceux d'Esmé.» Je répondis avec un air un peu renfrogné, mais ce n'étaient que des blagues. Alice devait s'être aperçue des étincelles amusées dans mes yeux puisqu'elle se mis à rigoler de cette façon si mélodieuse qui n'appartient qu'à elle.

«Tu pourrais t'acheter tes propres magasines, tu sais. Ça te garderait de lire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de lire.» Elle avait raison, je pourrais toujours m'acheter des magasines qui me plairaient, mais le problème est: Qu'est-ce que je m'achèterais exactement? Je secouai la tête avant de regarder la revue de mode que j'avais déposée sur mes genoux.

«Je pourrais, mais je ne lis pas de magasines. Même lorsque j'étais encore humaine je n'en lisais pas.» Je ressentis une petite douleur au fond de moi. Ça me manquait d'être humaine, je devais l'admettre. Je m'ennuyais de sortir au soleil quand il y avait une journée ensoleillée et de sentir la chaleur des rayons sur ma peau. Je m'ennuyais de pouvoir enlacer Charlie sans le blesser. Je m'ennuyais de ma maladresse, la chose la plus embarrassante qui pouvait me manquer. Comme si elle pouvait lire mon esprit et compatir à ma douleur, Alice m'enveloppa de ses bras menus et m'attira dans son étreinte.

«Sortons et allons faire quelque chose d'amusant! Comme ça, tu ne resteras pas ici à lire quelque chose que tu vas connaître plus tard.» Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau de porcelaine. Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais déjà fait. Ma respiration resta coincée dans ma gorge une seconde pendant laquelle je pus respirer son parfum si près de moi. Avoir ses bras autour de moi me donnait l'impression de fondre et j'étais reconnaissante de ne pas être debout, car je serais tombée.

«Tu veux dire, sortons et allons faire les vitrines?» J'ai demandé sur un ton plaintif. Je n'aime pas les magasins et c'est tout ce qu'Alice est capable de faire. Faire les magasins est ce qu'elle préfère, tout de suite après parler et irriter les gens. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, pas quand je l'aimais tellement que j'en étais à ne pas me soucier de si elle m'emmenait à l'autre bout du monde juste pour acheter une paire de talons rouges Stiletto. En fait, j'étais prête à la laisser m'emmener n'importe où autour du monde pour acheter des chaussures ou des vêtements ridiculement trop chers. En réalité, je voulais seulement passer plus de temps avec elle.

Je m'éloignai de l'étreinte d'Alice et regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Je pris le magasine de mes genoux et le rangea sur la table basse avant de me lever. Je me retournai vers elle et j'aurais juré pouvoir sentir mes genoux trembler à sa vue. Ses lèvres étaient serrées pour former une moue adorable. Ses jolis yeux miel-doré étaient grands, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de pleurer. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, complétant le plus mignon minois de bébé chien que j'aie vu. Elle savait à quel point je détestais les boutiques, elle savait à quel point je ne voulais pas y aller et faire sa poupée – même si je voudrais bien être sa poupée qu'on habille et qu'on déshabille – mais elle voulait y aller et l'expression qu'elle avait à ce moment était suffisante pour me montrer à quel point elle y tenait.

«Allez Bella, nous n'avons absolument rien à faire pendant que les garçons sont sortis chasser.» C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ça. Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper et Edward étaient partis «en randonnée» deux jours plus tôt. Ça me laissait avec Alice, Rosalie, Esmé et ma fille Renesmée. Cependant, Renesmée passait son temps avec Jake alors je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'inquiéter à son sujet. Rosalie qui commençait juste à m'aimer parce que j'avais un enfant - qu'elle prenait d'ailleurs comme si c'était sa propre fille - mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Au moins, elle se souciait de moi pendant que je portais Renesmée et ça me suffisait. Normalement, ce serait Rosalie qui serait ici en train de lire des magasines tandis que je serais partie appeler Charlie. La situation avait été renversée sans que je le sache, mais Rosalie n'étais pas en train d'appeler Charlie, elle était en train d'avoir du plaisir avec Esmé en faisant les boutiques et tout ce qu'elles aiment d'autre. Alice était maintenant avec moi, seule, et elle voulait aller dans les magasins.

«On peut faire quelque chose d'autre aussi si tu veux.» J'essayai du mieux que je pu de résister à l'adorable minois d'Alice. Elle n'allait pas abandonner, je le savais; avoir à passer autant de temps avec elle – jour et nuit – m'avait amené à la connaître sous toutes ses coutures. Tout ce dont elle avait maintenant besoin de faire était d'attendre que je craque devant son adorable expression et ensuite de m'y noyer.

Cinq secondes plus tard.

«Okay Alice, tu gagnes encore une fois.» Je dis avec un soupir, essayant d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être dérangé par une excursion de magasinage, mais j'avais mes raisons d'avoir hâte d'y être. Un, je ne peux vraiment pas résister à la plus jolie face de bébé chien au monde. Deux, c'est Alice dont je parle et je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal de devoir agir comme si tout allait bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Trois, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, jusqu'à ce que les garçons reviennent à la maison.

Alice ricana et à ce moment, je pu sentir mon cœur de glace faire un grand bond. Pourquoi est-ce que seulement Alice pouvait le faire et pas Edward? Sérieusement, Edward est mon mari après tout et il n'est même pas capable de produire à mon cœur gelé un battement? Peut-être que je peux le lui faire, je sais à quel point il m'aime, mais on dirait que je me suis très éprise d'Alice maintenant. Je me demande quand j'ai commencé à développer mes sentiments pour elle. Je commençai à réfléchir à la question et me laissai guider par Alice vers sa Porsche. Je montai à l'intérieur sans hésitation et elle me rejoignit du côté du conducteur. La route vers peu importe où nous allions était tranquille puisqu'Alice fredonnait doucement. À ce moment, j'avais le temps de chercher la réponse à la question que je me posais un peu plus tôt: **«Quand suis-je tombée amoureuse d'Alice Cullen?»**


	3. L'amour au premier toucher

_Troisième chapitre et toujours autant de difficulté avec les temps de verbes!  
Comme il n'y a personne pour me relire à part moi, il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes que je n'ai pas vues.  
Si vous voyez une erreur à quelque part ou si vous pouvez m'aider avec mes temps de verbes, faites-moi signe!  
Bonne lecture! Lexie_

* * *

**Phase deux – L'amour au premier toucher**

_«Quand suis-je tombée amoureuse d'Alice Cullen?»_ C'était la seule question qui tournait encore et encore dans ma tête. Alice était perdue dans son propre monde à fredonner pour elle-même alors que j'étais assise là à me remémorer le jour où je l'avais rencontrée pour la première fois, elle et le reste des Cullen. Évidemment, la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez eux était leur incroyable, leur divine, leur inhumaine beauté. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur qui était le plus beau, mais je m'étais arrêtée sur Rosalie et Edward, qui sont maintenant ma belle-sœur et mon mari. Bien-aimé mari? Peut-être que cela faisait des années que j'avais ressenti cela pour lui, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et pour être honnête, je ne peux toujours pas.

Je me souviens m'être assise avec Jessica et les autres en regardant cette famille si parfaite. Ils ne mangeaient pas beaucoup, pas que j'aie pu le remarquer alors qu'ils étaient tous assis là, parfaits et beaux. J'étais curieuse à leur sujet alors j'ai demandé à Jessica de me parler d'eux. Ses réponses étaient enthousiastes mais je ne lui prêtais pas vraiment attention. Edward a été le premier vers qui j'ai été attirée. Ensuite, il y a eu toutes ces complications, ces vexations avant de devenir de l'amour et du désir pour la compagnie de l'autre. J'ai été séduite par lui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ensuite, sa sœur – Alice – était venue le chercher pour l'emmener chasser pour qu'il puisse être avec moi le lendemain. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'étais pas heureuse d'entendre sa voix puisque son ton mélodieux sonnait comme celui d'Edward. Alice était amicale tout comme je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le soit, car Edward m'avait mentionné qu'elle était très solidaire, mais je n'ai pas commencé à avoir tous ces sentiments pour elle à ce moment-là. Je suppose que c'était l'amour au premier regard plus pour Edward que pour Alice.

C'était le jour où Edward a commencé à me parler de sa famille. C'était ce jour où je m'étais retrouvée à vouloir être avec Alice. Pour mieux la connaître, pas à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu même si je compatissais, mais parce que j'avais besoin d'être avec elle et de voir par moi-même si elle cachait sa vraie nature derrière un masque heureux pour que les autres puissent seulement voir la fille énergique et joyeuse. Et quand il m'emmena chez lui pour me faire rencontrer sa famille, personne d'autre qu'Alice fût assez insouciant pour venir me voir et m'embrasser sur la joue. Il fallut toute la volonté qu'Edward possédait pour qu'il puisse se contrôler, mais Alice ne semblait même pas atteinte. Nous l'avions tous regardée en état de choc à ce moment-là, mais au fond, ça ne m'avait pas dérangé. J'avais ressenti des papillons au creux de mon ventre, mais j'avais refoulé cette émotion parce que ça m'avait semblé hors contexte.

C'était pendant la chasse que mes sentiments pour Alice commencèrent à se développer je suppose. Edward essayait de me protéger et je me sentais comme s'il ne me laissait aucun crédit pour ma bravoure, sans mentionner qu'il m'écoutait à peine ou considérait très peu mon plan que même Emmet trouvait bon. Il ne m'écoutait même pas quand Alice était juste à côté de lui, me soutenant quand je lui disais de se retirer pour mieux penser. Emmet et Alice n'ont pas semblé hésiter sur mon plan alors qu'il fallût beaucoup plus longtemps à Edward. En fin de compte, tout a bien fonctionné selon ce que j'avais prévu et je me suis retrouvée à Phœnix. C'est Alice qui m'a cherchée par la suite puisqu'Edward n'était pas là. Il y avait encore quelque chose sur quoi j'étais curieuse. La décision que j'avais prise d'aller à la rencontre de James, elle aurait dû le voir, non? Mais elle a agit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et je me suis demandée pourquoi. Cependant, la rencontre avec James m'a apprise des choses sur le passé d'Alice, même si ce sont très peu de choses. De son vivant, elle était dans un asile et elle a été sauvée par un vieux vampire. Je l'ai remercié pour cela parce que si ça n'avait pas été de lui, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Alice et jamais je ne serais tombée aussi amoureuse d'elle.

Cette première expérience de danger mortel n'était rien que je n'avais ressenti avant, mais en réalité je n'avais pas peur de la mort, pas quand je pouvais mourir à la place de la personne que j'aimais. Mes sentiments pour Alice ne grandirent pas, du moins je pensais qu'ils ne le firent pas au fil du temps. Puis il y eut mon dix-huitième anniversaire et Edward qui me quitta sur un au revoir dévastateur. Toute sa famille dû déménager avec lui, incluant Alice et j'ai été complètement détruite. Je suis alors devenue une accro de l'adrénaline parce que ça me permettait de revoir son visage et d'entendre sa voix encore et encore. Je devais remercier mon stupide cerveau qui me faisait croire que je devais toujours aller plus loin. J'ai sauté dans l'océan déchaîné. Alice a cru que j'étais morte et est revenue pour vérifier comment j'allais. Le regard qu'elle eut lorsque je revins à la maison en plus ou moins une pièce était indescriptible. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait là pour moi, juste pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Par contre, mes sentiments pour elle ne grandirent pas autant que ceux que j'avais pour Edward jusqu'à ce que je devienne un vampire, un des monstres, et qu'elle eut à laisser Jasper sans nous donner d'explications quand les Volturi sont venus. Chaque seconde où elle n'était pas avec moi, je désirais entendre sa belle, si douce voix. Je désirais sa compagnie, j'avais _besoin_ de son contact, même si ce n'était que des câlins et des baisers amicaux. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombée terriblement, profondément amoureuse d'elle. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire mon esprit et que Jasper ne soit pas là pour ressentir mon désir, mon désespoir, les douloureuses émotions qui déferlaient en moi.

Depuis déjà deux ans je garde mes sentiments pour moi-même et c'était encore plus dur de le faire lorsque Jasper était dans les parages, mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose chez Alice, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Elle ne me colle plus et ne m'embrasse plus aussi souvent maintenant, même pas lorsque nous sommes seules. Elle va me sourire quand je m'inquiète de quelque chose, mais elle ne me touchera pas, encore moins me tenir la main en signe de réconfort comme elle le faisait avant. Ça me fait peur, carrément peur. Je me demande si elle s'est rendue compte que je l'aime. Je me demande si elle garde une distance sécuritaire entre nous pour que je ne fasse rien en présence d'Edward. Je me demande si elle ne chercherait pas à m'éviter, même si elle ne fait rien de tout ça en ce moment.

Je lui jetai un regard et vis ses merveilleux yeux dorés qui m'observaient. Essayait-elle de comprendre ce que je pensais? Je mordis légèrement ma lèvre inférieure avant de me détourner rapidement d'elle, troublée. Je l'entendis glousser et j'aurais parié qu'elle savait que je rougissais. Si j'avais encore été humaine, c'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait.


	4. Les mensonges

**Phase trois – Les mensonges**

_Je l'entendis glousser et j'aurais parié qu'elle savait que je rougissais. Si j'avais encore été humaine, c'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait._ Je continuai de regarder par la fenêtre, ignorant son petit rire si mélodieux. J'aurais voulu rire aussi, mais je ne trouvais rien de drôle à être embarrassée. Je me demandais pourquoi elle me regardait. Je me demandais quand avait-elle cessé de fredonner puisque je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, trop plongée dans mes souvenirs. Ce douloureux et si merveilleux passé avec elle et Edward. Ils sont les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie et perdre l'un des deux me tuerait. Mais je dois admettre que perdre Alice m'anéantirait.

«À quoi tu penses?» Sa voix n'est qu'un doux murmure. Je fermai les yeux et laissai échapper un soupir que je savais qu'elle entendrait. À quel point j'aimerais lui dire ce à quoi je pensais. À quel point j'aimerais me confesser, mais je suis lâche et le serai toujours. J'ouvrai mes yeux et lui fit face; toujours ce même regard adorable me fixant droit dans les yeux.

«Rien.» J'ai menti, mais puisque j'ai toujours été une horrible menteuse, Alice ne m'a pas crue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu et même à cet instant, je la trouvais toujours aussi magnifique.

«Bella, dis la vérité.» Elle insistait et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre, au moins un petit peu.

«D'accord, j'étais en train de penser à comment j'ai rencontré Edward et la famille.» Voilà, au moins c'était presque la vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en aurait voulu plus. Alice sembla me croire et hocha la tête en m'écoutant. Ses yeux ne regardaient pas la route, pas comme si elle en avait de besoin de toute façon. Un vampire n'a pas besoin de regarder la route et il ne dira pas «Oops, je crois que j'ai frappé quelqu'un et que je l'ai tué», parce que nous sommes très prudents, excepté pour la vitesse.

«Il te manque, n'est-ce pas?» Sa voix était toujours aussi basse et je crus pouvoir entendre une pincée de douleur ou peut-être était-ce seulement mon imagination. J'ai tendance à imaginer des choses que je veux entendre alors ça me semble parfaitement normal d'avoir cru entendre cela.

«Oui, il me manque.» Un autre mensonge, il ne me manque pas le moins du monde. Elle me manque, même si elle est assise juste à côté de moi. Je lui ai répondu tout de suite après lui avoir tourné le dos pour pouvoir regarder la chaussée à la place. Je déteste mentir à Alice en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est chiant de devoir lui cacher mes sentiments et parfois j'irais jusqu'à souhaiter qu'elle soit Jasper, mais ça serait encore plus étrange pour nous. Je l'entendis soupirer, mais je n'osai pas la regarder encore une fois au cas où mes yeux me trahiraient.

«Jasper me manque aussi.» Je ressentis une vague de culpabilité et de douleur dans ma poitrine et je mordis très fort ma lèvre inférieure pour contrôler les sanglots qui montaient. Je savais que Jasper lui manquait, mais l'entendre le dire était trop dur à assumer. J'adore Jasper, évidemment, mais comme un frère. Il a été là pour moi lorsque j'avais besoin de lui, tout comme un frère aurait été là au moment où sa sœur aurait eu besoin de lui. C'était la même chose pour Alice, sauf qu'elle avait été là lorsque j'avais besoin d'Edward et Edward ne m'en donnait pas autant.

«Ils reviendront bientôt.» Il n'y avait aucun indice d'espoir dans son ton, pas un seul. Je forçai un soupir à s'échapper de mes lèvres, un soupir d'attente et je l'entendis soupirer à son tour, mais ce n'était pas la même chose et je me demandai ce que c'était.

«Allons faire les boutiques pour nous changer les idées, comme Esmé et Rosalie font en ce moment.» Suggéra-t-elle et je pus entendre son ton devenir plus joyeux. Je savais que faire les boutiques la distrairait pendant l'absence de Jasper, mais ce n'était pas mon cas; elle continuerait de me manquer et rien ne pourrait y changer quelque chose.

«Je ne crois pas que ça va me distraire.» Ma voix n'était qu'un simple chuchotement, sachant qu'Alice m'entendrait grâce à sa formidable ouïe. J'avais raison car je sentis ses yeux me traverser et je savais que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Je me retournai alors pour lui faire face et en voyant son visage concerné, je dus me mordre la lèvre encore. Il me semble que je le fais beaucoup aujourd'hui.

«Est-ce qu'Edward te manque autant que tu le dis?» _Non Alice, pour te dire la vérité, il ne me manque pas du tout. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas juste dire cela? Peut-être parce qu'il est son frère. Peut-être parce que ce ne serait pas juste pour moi de le dire. Peut-être parce que j'aurais préféré lui dire qu'elle me manque et pas lui.

«Ouais, je suppose.» Un autre fantastique mensonge et cette fois elle m'a crue. Sérieusement, je commençais à me sentir comme si j'avais commis un crime et que peu importe la sentence, je ne serais pas pardonnée.

«Vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans.» Oui et c'était trop long. Deux ans était trop long pour être avec lui et trop court pour être avec toi, même si ce n'était qu'en tant que meilleure amie ou de belle-sœur.

«Ouais, je sais et il me manque encore.» Tout comme je m'ennuie des devoirs. Ça c'est dur – je suppose – parce qu'il reste mon mari après tout. Je raconte beaucoup de mensonges ces temps-ci et j'aurais simplement voulu arrêter. J'espérais qu'elle cesserait de poser des questions sur Edward puisque je savais que je devrais lui fournir un mensonge supplémentaire. Je fermai donc les yeux, soupirai et décidai que je baissais la tête. Ma décision était prise et j'ouvrai les yeux pour regarder Alice qui souriait d'oreille-à-oreille. Je savais qu'elle avait une vision puisque ses jolis yeux dorés étaient devenus distants au moment où je m'étais penchée vers elle. Malheureusement et heureusement pour moi, ses yeux focalisèrent de nouveau sur la route et je me reculai aussi vite que je pus.

«Nous allons te trouver des talons, encore plus de talons et des chaussures!» S'enthousiasma-t-elle en lâchant le volant pour taper dans ses mains. Je grognai et me calai dans mon siège. Je ne voulais pas de talons ou de chaussures, je voulais seulement des souliers confortables comme des tennis ou bien des bottes.

«Alice...» Je grognai et vis ses deux mains retourner au volant. Elle gloussa encore une fois et je sentis sa main sur ma tête, caressant gentiment mes cheveux, mais trop vite elle la retira.

«Idiote, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais tomber. De plus, tu ne sentiras rien.» Vrai, j'ai déjà porté ses talons. Ses pieds sont plus petits que les miens, mais je n'ai rien senti et je n'ai ni tombé, ni trébuché. C'était au moins l'avantage d'être vampire.

«Mais Alice...» Je geignis et son gloussement se transforma en rire. Même si je me plaignais, je pouvais sentir le coin de mes lèvres se retrousser un peu. J'aime entendre le son de son rire. Ce si angélique rire qui n'appartient qu'à elle et dont je ne peux simplement pas me passer. Je ne pus me souvenir du nombre de temps qu'elle passa à rire puisque j'avais perdu la notion du temps au moment où je m'étais perdue dans sa si parfaite, si mélodieuse, si angélique, si douce voix. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et ses yeux devinrent distants encore une fois. Cette fois, elle ne souriait pas. Son regard était sérieux, concentré et je me demandai ce qu'elle voyait. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle voyait. Je voulais désespérément le savoir lorsque je vis quelque chose se former dans ses yeux. Puis ça me frappa. Alice essayait avec difficulté de ne pas sangloter devant ce qu'elle voyait et comme elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, les larmes restaient coincées au fond de ses yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu la réconforter, mais j'attendis impatiemment alors qu'elle revenait à elle petit à petit.


	5. Soudainement je vois

**Phase quatre – Soudainement je vois**

J'aime Bella, elle était comme une meilleure amie, une sœur pour moi et maintenant, elle est un peu plus que ça et je me sens un peu perdue. Chaque fois que je la touche, je sens une décharge électrique. Quand je suis proche d'elle, son odeur est tellement présente que je ne peux même plus m'entendre penser. Et quand son visage s'illumine d'un sourire, je fonds complètement et c'est difficile de ne pas tomber à ses pieds. Même lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, elle était une déesse à mes yeux. Okay, peut-être que j'y vais un peu fort.

Il n'y a pas eu une seule seconde, minute ou même jour sans que je ne pense à elle. C'était dur de cacher mes pensées à Edward, mais j'ai néanmoins trouvé le moyen de le faire à chaque fois. Penser à ce que j'aimerais avoir lorsque j'irais faire les boutiques était un parfait blocage qui me protégeait de toutes pensées au sujet de Bella. En fait, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'Edward se doutait de quelque chose. Est-ce que j'ai agi étrangement lorsqu'il était avec Bella? Probablement pas, j'étais comme d'habitude à chaque fois, comme la sœur que je suis supposée être. Bella agissait étrangement avec moi aussi, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas y prêter attention. Être avec elle me rend toujours heureuse, peu importe la façon dont elle se comporte avec moi.

Tout le monde était sorti soit chasser, soit magasiner et les deux seuls occupants dans la maison étaient Bella et moi. J'étais dans ma chambre à débattre si je devais descendre et passer du temps seule avec elle. Ça me rendait nerveuse d'une certaine façon, mais je m'arrangeai pour mettre cette nervosité de côté et descendis les escaliers. Je l'appelai même si je savais où elle se trouvait. Même si cela faisait déjà deux ans que sa voix humaine s'était transformée en l'une des nôtres, je ne pouvais toujours pas m'y habituer, même si je ne m'étais jamais habituée à sa voix humaine. J'essayai de mémorisai le ton encore une fois, mais comme chaque fois que je l'entendais parler, ça me rendait presque dingue.

Je fus derrière elle en un rien de temps et je la vis lire un de mes magasines. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de lecture, mais ce sont les seuls trucs à lire dans le coin. Je ne me moquai pas pourtant. Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur le front le plus rapidement que j'en fus capable pour que mes lèvres ne s'attardent pas trop longtemps sur sa peau froide. Nous avons parlé comme des sœurs l'auraient fait et je l'enlaçai lorsque je sentis qu'elle était triste alors qu'elle repensait à sa vie humaine. Je me dépêchai de lui suggérer d'aller faire les boutiques ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle déclina et je dus lui faire les yeux doux. Comme je m'y attendais, elle accepta et bientôt nous étions à l'intérieur de ma Porsche à rouler à toute vitesse vers l'endroit que j'avais décidé qu'on allait: Vancouver. Au moins, je n'allais pas à L.A. ou New York puisque ça aurait fait un sacré voyage pour faire les magasins!

Je commençai à fredonner pour ne pas avoir à parler. Son odeur près de moi suffisait à me faire perdre la tête. Le temps passa si rapidement et je commençai à m'inquiéter à son sujet. Bella n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la voiture. J'arrêtai de chantonner et me tournai pour la regarder. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, très loin puisque ses sourcils étaient froncés et je me demandai à quoi elle pensait. Mais je m'inquiétais toujours pour elle, car peu importe ce à quoi elle pensait, ça devait être important. Je la regardai se retourner vers moi et pendant un instant nos yeux se croisèrent. Cependant, ça ne dura pas très longtemps puisqu'elle se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs et ça me fit rire. Elle était mignonne, trop mignonne pour son propre bien. Puis je lui demandai à quoi elle pensait; elle répondit un premier mensonge sur une longue période. Je l'obligeai à me dire la vérité et elle me la dit cette fois. Lorsqu'elle mentionna Edward, je me sentis coupable d'avoir ces sentiments pour elle, puisque Bella était sienne et non mienne.

Je savais qu'Edward lui manquait, mais je devais lui poser la question pour l'entendre le dire elle-même, seulement pour m'encourager à garder mes résolutions. Je lui laissai savoir que Jasper me manquait aussi. C'était vrai, mais sentir son corps contre le mien gagnait haut-la-main sur l'absence de Jasper. Puis, je l'entendis dire _Ils reviendront bientôt_ sans espoir dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Edward ne lui manquait pas? Ma question avait été répondue lorsque j'avais eu l'imbécilité de lui parler d'Edward. Puis je fus frappée par une vision que je ne pus ignorer puisque c'était à propos de l'unique journée que je pouvais passer avec Bella, seule avec elle. Je la voyais chercher dans un tas de chaussures et je souris. Je me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle s'éloignait de moi. Que faisait-elle pendant que ma vision?

«Nous allons te trouver des talons, encore plus de talons et des chaussures!» M'enthousiasmai-je et sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains avaient quitté le volant et applaudissaient d'excitation. Puis je l'entendis grogner et mes mains retournèrent instantanément à l'endroit où elles devaient être. C'était dans ces situations où elle geignait qu'elle me faisait glousser, puis rire. Mais soudainement, une autre vision me frappa et encore une fois, je ne pus l'ignorer.

Ce que je vis me donna vraiment envie de pleurer. Le futur se retira de mon champ de vision et je pensai que quelque chose d'aussi beau que cela était supposé être déchirant. La seule chose déchirante dans cette vision était qu'Edward et Jasper n'y étaient pas. J'étais là, avec Bella et le reste de la famille. Nos mains s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre, mais Edward et Jasper n'étaient pas présents. Je pus sentir les larmes au fond de mes yeux, mais je savais qu'elles ne couleraient jamais. Mes larmes étaient autant de joie que de douleur. La joie immense d'avoir Bella et la douleur de perdre un frère ainsi qu'une âme-sœur. Encore là, Jasper et moi sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant et il attend depuis un moment que je lui dise les sentiments que j'ai pour Bella. Il l'a senti, je le sais et peu importe ce que je fais, je ne pourrai jamais cacher mes sentiments à Jasper. Il est une partie de ma vie après tout. Mais de savoir que j'allais le perdre d'une telle manière me faisait mal. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'une vision et même si j'étais avec Bella, Edward et Jasper resteraient, non? Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que Jasper me quitterait à cause de mes inflexibles sentiments pour Bella. Mais qu'adviendrait-il d'Edward? Qu'arriverait-il si je lui volais Bella? Je ne voulais pas le faire et j'essaierais d'empêcher la vision de se réaliser si j'en étais capable.

Mes yeux focalisèrent de nouveau et je pus voir les yeux concernés de Bella. Les larmes au fond de mes yeux étaient l'explication à son expression et je ne pus faire autrement que de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Tout allait être pour le mieux, ou plutôt c'est ce que je me dis pour me convaincre que tout allait être pour le mieux. Et je savais que j'allais devoir lui raconter ma vision, mais que devrais-je lui dire exactement? Qu'on serait ensemble dans le futur? Que ça soit bientôt ou plus tard? Ça serait gênant, non? Puisque je n'avais pas vu ou senti quoique ce soit de la part de Bella qui me prouvait qu'elle m'aimait de la même façon que je l'aimais. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens et je devais penser à une histoire que je pourrais lui raconter sans que ce soit ma vision. Mais cela voudrait dire que je devais lui mentir, et je ne voulais pas faire ça. Est-ce que c'était le moment où je sortais de ma coquille et lui avouais ce que je ressentais? Ça serait la situation la plus gênante pour nous, mais je savais qu'elle ne m'éviterait pas. Alors ça en valait la peine et j'avais l'éternité pour m'en remettre.

«Bella...» Je m'arrêtai, cherchant les mots que je voulais et ceux que je ne devais pas utiliser. C'était rare pour moi de chercher mes mots puisqu'ils m'ont toujours vu comme quelqu'un de bavarde. Maintenant, j'avais seulement besoin de penser à comment mettre tous ces mots ensemble pour que ce soit le plus facile à comprendre et lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute si j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle. C'était maintenant ou jamais.


	6. Retard du shopping

_Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je voudrais m'excuser dix millions de fois pour l'énorme retard de mongole avec lequel je vous offre la suite! J'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas comme ça pour les prochaines fois! Bonne lecture :/_

_Lexie qui s'excuse :(  
_

* * *

**Phase cinq – Retard du shopping**

«Bella...» Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je voulais le savoir, mais je ne voulais pas la pousser. Je regardai son visage alors qu'elle réfléchissait au prochain mot. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice chercher ses mots jusqu'à maintenant, alors j'étais plutôt étonnée. Au lieu de la presser, puisque je ne voulais pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées, je patientai même si la voiture roulait toujours aussi vite sur la route.

Quelques secondes passèrent et elle me regarda avec incertitude. Alors là je devins curieuse, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire exactement? J'aurais souhaité pouvoir entendre ses pensées comme Edward le fait ou encore avoir son don pour voir le futur puisqu'elle restait silencieuse. Si elle ne me le disait pas bientôt, j'allais lui sauter dessus et exiger qu'elle parle. Comme si elle pouvait entendre mes pensées, encore là je ne suis pas certaine puisque ses yeux se voilèrent une fraction de seconde, elle se mit à rire de moi. Je la fusillai du regard puis croisai mes bras et regardai ailleurs, furieuse. Son rire s'éteignit peu après et je sentis sa main sur ma joue, puis elle la retira.

«Bella, je suis désolée. C'est seulement que je ne sais pas comme le formuler.» s'excusa-t-elle et je me sentis mal de m'être fâchée contre elle, même si c'était juste un peu. Je l'entendis soupirer et aussitôt que je me retournai pour lui faire face, ses yeux étaient déjà retournés vers la route. Je me sentis alors pire puisqu'il semblait que je venais de la blesser. Je voulais l'entendre rire encore une fois et ça m'était égal si c'était parce qu'elle se moquait de moi.

«C'est correct si tu ne peux pas le dire, tu n'es pas obligée.» lui dis-je rapidement parce que je voulais qu'elle redevienne la vraie Alice. Il y avait un certain malaise entre nous et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi inconfortable avec elle avant. Ça, c'était juste étrange. Comment est-ce que mon putain de nom avait pu changé toute cette belle atmosphère en quelque chose de si délicat? Ah, c'est vrai, je porte la poisse.

«Bella, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le dire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment le dire pour le rendre le moins gênant pour nous.» Ce n'était pas déjà gênant? En quoi ça changerait quelque chose que ce soit pire?

«Dis-le, ça m'est égal.» Puisque c'était déjà gênant, peu importe ce qu'elle avait à dire ne pourrait qu'alléger la tension, ou la décupler.

«Eh bien, Bella, je t'aime.» Bon, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, non? Elle vient tout juste de me dire qu'elle m'aime et je me sens heureuse. Pas extrêmement heureuse parce que je sais déjà qu'elle tient beaucoup à moi. Alors où était le point? Je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle m'aimait, ça c'était certain.

«Je sais Alice et je t'aime aussi.» dis-je avec un sourire et je vis le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser pour faire un sourire avant de se retourner vers moi. Le regard de ses yeux mielleux renfermait quelque chose que je crus imaginer. Amour, désir et … est-ce que c'était de l'excitation? L'amour était là et je comprenais pourquoi, mais qu'est-ce qui en était du désir et de l'excitation? Je devrais le lui demander. Cependant, avant que j'aie pu le faire, son sourire se transforma en gloussement et c'est là que je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que son toucher m'ait manqué autant. Et maintenant, quand elle mettait sa main là, sur ma joue, j'avais l'impression de lui appartenir, à elle et seulement elle. Puis elle soupira, un soupir de contentement et ses lèvres bougèrent. Si j'avais encore été humaine, je n'aurais pas été capable de comprendre les mots.

«Tu n'as pas la moindre idée depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça.» Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'entendre ça? Ou bien mes oreilles me jouent des tours? Je ne me rendis même pas compte que ma tête s'était tournée pour mieux se blottir contre sa main, mais mes yeux la regardaient elle, plus confus que jamais. Alice pouffa et prit la sortie vers Vancouver. À ce moment, je ne prêtais même pas attention à la route puisqu'Alice utilisait ses sens, incluant sa capacité à pouvoir voir où elle va. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de mon aide.

«Veux-tu savoir pourquoi j'ai arrêté de te toucher, même si ce n'était qu'amical?» Ma question silencieuse allait être répondue et maintenant elle me rendait curieuse. Je hochai la tête et je sentis la voiture aller quelque part, je ne savais pas où et ça m'était complètement égal. Alice allait me dire quelque chose que je voulais savoir. Elle sembla penser à ce qu'elle allait dire, mais j'entendis la voiture déraper sur un arrêt et je pris une chance de regarder dehors et vis que nous n'étions même pas au centre d'achats. En fait, nous nous trouvions dans un parc naturel. Pourquoi étions-nous dans un parc naturel? Nous n'allions pas chasser, et même là, il n'y aurait aucun animal assez satisfaisant pour nous.

«Eh bien Bella, chaque fois que je te touche je me sens comme ... bizarre, dans un bon sens. Je croyais que seul Jasper pouvait me donner ce genre de sensations, mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas le seul.» Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait? Je crois que j'ai arrêté de suivre à la partie où quand elle me touche, elle se sens bizarre dans un bon sens. Puis j'ai suivi et arrêté de suivre et j'ai entendu que quelqu'un n'était pas le seul. Plus déroutant encore? Vraiment.

«Whoa Alice, attend une minute, qu'est-ce que tu dis?» Est-ce que ça vient juste de sortir de ma bouche? Ben, au moins je ne me suis pas mise dans l'embarras. Okay, oui parce qu'elle a recommencé à rire, encore.

«Okay, en bref, je suis amoureuse de toi.» _Pardon?_ Est-ce que tout ça était dans ma tête? Elle ne vient pas juste d'avouer, oui? Je la regardai sans pouvoir le croire. Elle me regarda à son tour et pendant un moment, ses yeux si joyeux et excités se remplirent de douleur.

«Pardon?» Voilà, j'ai dit ce qui était dans ma tête. Au mois il est dehors maintenant, mais la douleur dans les yeux d'Alice semble décupler. Ça me fait mal de voir ça, mais je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ou pas. J'ai besoin qu'elle me le confirme avant que je commence à y croire, comme ça je n'aurai pas l'air plus bête que je le suis déjà. Elle retira sa main de sur ma joue et se retourna en regardant ses genoux.

«Bella, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je comprends si...» Je me jetai sur elle avait même qu'elle ait pu finir. Mes bras étaient fermement enroulés autour d'elle et je souriais comme une débile mentale.

«Tu viens de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde.» couinai-je dans ses oreilles et maintenant, je pouvais sentir son corps secoué par le rire. Puis ses bras m'enlacèrent pour mieux me serrer contre elle.

«Et dire que je pensais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose.» l'entendis-je dire entre deux rires, même si elle semblait s'être calmée un peu. C'était à mon tour maintenant de glousser tout en blottissant mon visage contre son cou.

«Ben, tu as mal pensé. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le jour où Jasper et toi êtes partis pendant la confrontation. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir m'ennuyer autant de quelqu'un, plus qu'Edward.» Voilà, je l'ai dit, la vérité et mon amour pour Alice. Je me reculai lorsqu'elle arrêta de rire, mais je ne restreignis pas l'espace entre nous. Je me retrouvai à la regarder intensément dans ses yeux or. Maintenant, c'était son tour d'être déroutée.

«Donc, Edward ne te manque pas vraiment en ce moment?» Ben, me semble que c'est évident! Je secouai la tête alors qu'elle continuait: «Même pas un peu?»

«Juste un peu, mais tu me manques encore plus.» _Même lorsque tu es juste là._

«Mais je suis juste là pourtant.» Il n'y avait pas de confusion dans ses yeux et le son de son rire parvenait à mes oreilles. Je souris à cela, sachant qu'elle trouvait ma déclaration plutôt amusante. Puis elle s'arrêta, plaça sa main sur ma joue et la caressa avec son pouce. Je m'appuyai sur sa main, me blottissant un peu plus avant de me retourner et de placer un léger baiser sur sa paume. Je vis son sourire, un sourire de bonheur, et tout ce que je pus faire fut de le lui retourner. Puis je pensai que je ne faisais qu'imaginer tout ça, encore une fois. Alice se pencha vers moi et ma respiration bloqua dans ma gorge, non que j'aie besoin de respirer de toute façon, mais respirer était essentiel, surtout si je voulais ou avais besoin de respirer l'odeur d'Alice. Et son odeur était si près de moi que ma tête chantait une chanson vraiment stupide. Puis la réalité me frappa quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux étaient déjà fermés lorsqu'elle s'était penchée et maintenant je sentais ses lèvres contre les miennes et je pouvais déjà ressentir les étincelles chatouillant mon corps. Toutefois, le baiser fut trop rapide, mais au moins il dura une éternité.

«Ben, umm, shoppeh...Je veux dire, shopping?» Bon, j'ai laissé un baiser envahir mon esprit et maintenant je parle comme une idiote.

«Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux Bella.» Maintenant, j'ai même l'air d'une idiote. J'ouvris mes yeux et fus accueillie par son visage souriant. «Bien, on peut faire du shopping plus tard, ou tu préfères t'en débarrasser maintenant?»

«Maintenant semble beaucoup mieux que plus tard, car lorsque Renesmée va revenir, elle va probablement se demander où je suis avant de réaliser que je suis avec toi.» C'était vrai, ça serait l'heure du dîner de Renesmée lorsqu'elle reviendrait et je ne voulais pas la laisser mourir de faim même si Esmé et Rose seraient déjà à la maison.

«Bien, nous avons toute la journée alors je suppose que je devrais te laisser aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe endormie.» dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je rougis encore une fois, même s'il n'y a aucune circulation sanguine dans mon système. Elle sortit du stationnement et conduisit jusqu'au centre commercial. Et puisqu'il y avait du trafic, et des policiers, elle dut ralentir. C'était de la torture pour toutes les deux puisque nous aimons la vitesse. Et là, nous étions prises à la vitesse humaine et il nous semblait qu'on n'arriverait pas au centre commercial de si tôt.


	7. Shopping

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je me dépêche de vous poster un autre chapitre._  
_Malheureusement, j'ai fait ça vite et il est très possible que tout ca n'ait pas de sens puisque je ne me suis pas relue._  
_S'il y a un quelconque problème, merci de m'en parler._  
_Bonne lecture :)_  
_Lexiee_

* * *

**Phase Six – Shopping**

Tout ce qui devait être dit était dit. Je me sentais plus légère que je l'étais auparavant. Le seul problème était «comment allions-nous annoncer la rupture et nos charmants maris?» Ça allait être difficile et je savais que Bella s'inquiétait déjà de Nessie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella et la vit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était heureuse et ça me rendit heureuse. Oh, comme j'aime voir ce bonheur dessiné sur son visage. Le même regard que j'ai reçu lorsqu'elle s'est précipitée dans mes bras après notre longue séparation, lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Naïve, elle ne pensait pas au danger et j'avais soif à ce moment-là. Son odeur prenait le contrôle de mes sens. J'ai réussi à me contrôler à ce moment-là, pour ne pas la blesser, et j'ai été surprise par ma volonté. Je suppose que de penser qu'elle pouvait vraiment mourir a fait ressortir le meilleur en moi.

«Je suis si amusante?» demanda-t-elle et je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler un peu plus. Elle est vraiment adorable. Si j'étais Edward, je ne la laisserais jamais toute seule.

«Oui et je t'ai trouvée adorable.» Je savais que si elle avait pu, elle aurait déjà rougit. Elle se retourna pour me regarder et sa petite moue m'attendrit. Ma main se rendit instinctivement sur sa joue, caressant sa peau dure gentiment avec mon pouce. Instantanément, elle se laissa faire et je ne pus faire autrement que de lui sourire. Mon contact devait lui manquer plus que jamais et cela me fit sentir mal d'avoir restreint nos gestes d'affection si longtemps.

«Alors, quel genre de truc as-tu l'intention de me faire essayer?» Trucs? Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de décrire des vêtements en thermes de «trucs« ? Oh, c'est bien Bella, elle n'a jamais aimé magasiner les fringues de toute façon, mais maintenant, je sais qu'elle le tolérera pour moi.

«Un peu de tout!» Je souris de fierté lorsque je la vis marmonner en signe de désaccord. Je pouvais même sentir le grondement au travers ma main. J'enlevai ma main et, instantanément, je l'entendis soupirer. Je connais ce soupir, c'est le soupir que l'on a lorsque le toucher de quelqu'un nous manque. Dans ce cas, c'est le miens. Je soupirai également et regardai la route. À ma grande surprise, puisque je ne payais pas attention au futur sur le coup, le trafic sembla s'arrêter. J'accélérai la vitesse en direction du centre commercial et quelques minutes plus tard, ma Porsche était déjà parfaitement stationnée à côté d'une vieille voiture, ce qui, évidemment, faisait resplendir ma voiture encore plus. Je n'aimais pas m'exhiber, mais ce stationnement était le plus proche de l'entrée.

«Est-ce que je dois vraiment?» murmura-t-elle en un souffle et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'ouvrai ma portière et sortie pendant qu'elle restait à l'intérieur à se demander si elle ne devait pas, tout simplement, voler la voiture et se sauver à la maison. Je m'esclaffai à images qui me traversèrent l'esprit et, dans la seconde suivante, j'étais à ses côtés, lui ouvrant la portière.

«Chère Bella, même si ma Porsche est capable d'aller à la vitesse de la lumière, je doute que tu sois capable de te sauver de faire du shopping avec moi.» Elle fit la moue et sortie de l'auto. Je gloussai et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour placer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand je m'écartait, elle se renfrogna encore plus ce qui me fit glousser une fois de plus.

«Tu es incroyable.» marmonna-t-elle en soupirant. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et je pu vois qu'elle souriait aussi. J'accrochai mon bras au sien et la traîner vers le centre d'achats. Évidemment, les gens nous observaient. Non pas à cause du baiser que je venais de lui donner, mais parce que certains d'entre eux pensaient que nous étions sœurs, ce que nous étions techniquement. D'autres pensaient que nous étions amoureuses, et je crois que nous le sommes. D'autres pouvaient aussi penser que c'était chaud de voir deux filles qui se collaient. En réalité, je n'en avais rien à faire.

«Tu as accepté de faire les magasins avec moi, tu te souviens?» demandai-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Maintenant tout le monde nous regardait. Ça m'était égal, ils pouvaient nous regarder autant qu'ils le désiraient, mais personne n'allait m'enlever Bella. Sauf si c'était Edward.

«Oui, parce que je ne pouvais pas refuser de passer plus de temps avec toi, même si c'est en faisant la boutique. Berk.» Et je ris encore une fois. Je pensais qu'en faisant les boutiques plus souvent avec moi, Bella s'y était habituée. On ne dirait pas en fin de compte.

«Préfèrerais-tu fais quelque chose d'autre?» Je me retournai et me rendis compte qu'elle était déjà en train de me regarder. Est-ce qu'elle m'observait pendant tout ce temps? Puis ses yeux étincelèrent, comme si elle venait tout juste de voir quelque chose qu'elle appréciait, ou même qu'elle aimait.

«Vraiment? On peut retourner à la maison?» Bien, pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

«Bella...» geignis-je en faisant la moue.

«D'accord, d'accord. Nous faisons les boutiques jusqu'à... Je ne peux pas vraiment dire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons épuisée puisque nous n'allons jamais l'être. Je suppose que nous pouvons rester jusqu'à ce que les magasins nous renvoient de force.»

«Oui, je veux dire... Non, il n'en est pas question.» Bien essayé.

«Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous jettent dehors Bella.» C'est drôle comme toute cette conversation semble durer longtemps et alors que nous arrivions à l'entrée, c'était comme si nous étions deux superbes modèles, excepté que je suis petite, mais tout le monde nous regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

«Wow.» chuchota-t-elle, semblant oublier notre conversation précédente. Je m'esclaffai et me retournai pour regarder tout le monde. Je vis un, okay peut-être une douzaine d'hommes qui regardaient dans notre direction. Mes lèvres se fendirent en un sourire ravageur alors que je les regardais joyeusement. À cet exact moment, je pouvais entendre tous les cœurs battre à l'unisson, comme une horde de chevaux au galop.

«Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire Alice?» Je pus entendre le désaccord et la jalousie dans son ton de voix et cela me fit sourire, sachant que cette petite scène l'avait rendue un peu plus marabout.

«Bien, ils regardent, il faut au moins leur donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.» Du moins que je sache, Bella n'était pas vraiment du type vampire flirteur. Honnêtement, je ne vis rien venir. Bella se détacha de mon bras et marcha directement vers un homme plutôt canon. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui le fit devenir rouge comme une tomate. Même mes visions ne me disaient pas ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'elle quitterait l'homme.

Elle se retourna soudainement vers moi, sourit et marcha directement vers une des boutiques de chaussures, me laissant derrière estomaquée, la bouche légèrement pendante et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne venait pas de faire ce que je pensais, à moins que mes yeux m'aient trahis. Je regardai une dernière fois l'homme et je pus voir que son visage était toujours aussi rouge. Cette vision me fit rire, faisant, du coup, soupirer de contentement tous les autres hommes autour. Okay, mon rire sonnait comme un rire d'ange, mais je suis loin d'en être un. Je me dépêchai de suivre Bella dans la boutique de chaussures et la trouvai en train de regarder les espadrilles sur les étagères. Tous ces espadrilles, tennis, disons plutôt ces chaussures de garçons, la représentaient totalement. Cela allait être dur de la faire entrer dans une pair d'escarpins, sachant très bien que je n'allais peut-être pas y arriver. Je la vis prendre une paire d'espadrilles blanches et je la rejoignis juste pour être proche d'elle. Je la rapprochai de moi en appuyant ma main sur son estomac et en laissant l'autre sur son épaule. Mon menton sur la-dite épaule, j'avais mon visage enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

«Tu vas prendre ça?» Je m'en foutais un peu si elle allait les prendre ou non, l'avoir entre mes bras me faisait sentir au paradis.

«Je ne suis pas sûre.» Ça ne sonnait pas comme si elle avait un doute, son ton la trahissait. Peut-être que c'était l'intimité que l'on partageait à ce moment-là, ou peut-être qu'elle était embarrassée parce qu'elle savait que tout le monde nous observait. Allez, le spectacle était presque fini maintenant, non?

«Si tu n'es pas certaine, veux-tu essayer des talons?»

«J'aime pas les talons.» Bon, c'était une affirmation, même si je savais déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas les talons hauts. Je gloussai, laissant s'échapper un souffle glacé dans son cou et je la sentis frissonner contre moi. Bien sûre, elle frissonnerait aussi si elle était encore humaine puisque ma respiration et mon toucher seraient de glace contre sa peau flamboyante. Mais de savoir qu'Edward n'était pas le seul qui était capable de la faire frissonner comme ça me fit sentir heureuse.

«Je ne vais pas t'obliger à les acheter, je veux juste te voir en essayer une paire.» _Et fantasmer sur ce que tu me feras avec après les avoir acheter._ Bien, ce n'était pas si vulgaire comme pensée. Normalement, je ne suis pas du genre coquine, mais quand il s'agit de Bella, toutes mes inhibitions s'envolent.

«À quoi ça sert?» Son ton semble un peu irrité et je ne pus faire autrement que soupirer, ce qui la fit frissonner une fois de plus.

«Tu es charmante en talons hauts.»

«Vraiment? Ou tu dis ça juste parce que tu m'aimes?» Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté et me regarda avec un sourire amusé. Je gloussai et plaçai un lent baiser sur son cou avant de me décoller.

«Les deux.» Je lui souris tout en lui prenant la main et l'entraînai hors de la section des tennis. Acheter des chaussures était toujours merveilleux, spécialement quand c'était Bella qui allait essayer des escarpins sexy que j'allais lui donner plus tard.


End file.
